putting the sex in enthusiasm
by Canadino
Summary: You gotta put your back into it, if you know what I mean. Hayama/Miyaji


**Disclaimer: The only thing I own is the story idea and only some of the witty remarks. I own so little; so please don't steal.**

Background music: -

[=]

Miyaji was used to dealing with bothersome underclassmen, even if his patience was obviously thin and he gritted his teeth whenever the rest of the team acquiesced to three of Midorima's unreasonable wishes. The thing was, tolerance could somehow be interpreted as attraction for some minds.

"You're aroused," Hayama said, licking his lips as he palmed Miyaji's crotch.

Climbing through the window was something ridiculous he'd only pegged to occur in _manga_ or behavior fit for Midorima ("I'm only lucky today if I enter all buildings through windows, so bear with it, _nanodayo_."), so it really wasn't _that_ unexpected that Hayama of all people would pick the lock to his window and fall into his room and roll into a cabinet. Miyaji figured that before he'd met Midorima, he might have been surprised, but the first year had already dulled his surprise senses. Damn him. "Don't touch me," he snapped, batting Hayama's hand away irritably.

"_Sempai_," Hayama drawled, crawling over and settling his face onto Miyaji's lap. His efforts to creep closer to the zipper of his jeans did not go unnoticed. Miyaji shoved Hayama off and watched without concern as the boy rolled away with a yell and fell against the bedpost.

"How did you even get here?"

"If you've got money and connections, you can do anything!" Hayama cheered, lying haphazardly over the bedpost. "Ever since I saw your dribble, I wanna do you~! Can I?"

"Don't say vulgar things," Miyaji sniffed. "Get out of my room."

"Give me your ass first!" Hayama declared, propelling himself against the bed into the air and tackling Miyaji and the chair he was sitting on onto the floor. "I wanna finger it and lick it and put my dick in it, just let me already…!"

"Get your dirty mouth away from me!" This was not a position he should be in. Children these days never respected their elders. Miyaji shoved Hayama's face away from his. "Get off me already!"

"There's got to be a spot on you that makes you give up!" Hayama exclaimed, running his hands all over him, tweaking his nipples through his shirt and earning him a blossoming red mark on his face from a slap. Miyaji was about to kick him in the stomach and throw him out the window when Hayama's hand ghosted over a spot on his inner thigh and – god forbid – he let out a _moan_. "Oh!? I discovered something!"

The jeans flew across the room and before Miyaji could register that it was from _his_ mouth that atrocious _sound_ came from, Hayama was starting to suck a beautiful bruise right on _that_ spot. The second year was casually wrapping his legs around his shoulders as Miyaji bit back another low groan. He wondered if he could perform a chokehold and perhaps accidentally strangle Hayama to death. "_Sempai_," Hayama whined as Miyaji pinned his knees together and squeezed his neck between his thighs. "You're gonna kill me before I make you feel good~!"

"Great, there's nothing I want more."

Hayama pouted, before a positively dazzling look crossed his face and it wasn't until he ducked his head down to nip at Miyaji's balls playfully through his underwear did he realize he'd trapped Hayama's head right at an inopportune spot. "_Sempai_," he purred, reaching around Miyaji's thighs to ease the underwear from around his waist, "you must really want me to do this if you're squeezing me so hard!"

"God, would you _shut up_?" Hayama licked a lazy, long line up Miyaji's length with the same cattish enthusiasm he had playing basketball. "Oh…_oh_, you…"

"I have no gag reflex!" Hayama announced and proceeded to prove his claim by taking Miyaji deep in his mouth. His lack of resistance was not to be a sign of anything; so he was a guy too. A blowjob and subsequent stimulation of one's penis was supposed to do that kind of shit to you. "Wow, _sempai_, you sound really cute when you're holding in your voice! It's really sexy!" Miyaji wasn't sure if Hayama stopping right at the moment he was about to cum was intentional or not. Either way. He beckoned the boy with his finger.

"Oh? Are you gonna give me a kiss for my good work?" Like hell he was going to kiss a mouth that just gave him head. Hayama squirmed up between his legs with closed eyes and a purr in his throat, and became a whine when Miyaji bit him hard on the cheek. "No, _sempai_, that's now how you kiss!"

"I'll bite your throat out," Miyaji snarled.

"_This_ is how you kiss, _sempai_," Hayama said seriously, ignoring him, and pressed his lips on Miyaji's. It made him cringe to know the tongue playing with his had just touched his dick. He bit it harshly. "No, you're not supposed to _bite_!" Hayama cried, pulling away and sticking his reddened tongue out.

"Don't touch me!" But Hayama was stroking him, jerking him off with quick, excited strokes. His dick had already still been wet from Hayama's mouth, but he could feel himself leaking precum and could hear the soft, slicked sounds. It was unsettling to see Hayama stare at him unflinchingly from his collarbone. "_Che_…stop…"

"Do you really want me to stop?" Hayama asked, totally innocently as he slid his other hand up beneath the sweater to play with a perked nipple. Grinning widely as he coaxed another moan from Miyaji's mouth, Hayama kissed his neck and readjusted his hands.

"Where are you touching!"

"Don't worry, _sempai_," Hayama sang happily. "You have _no_ idea what I can do with my fingers!" Miyaji had some idea, what with his exquisite ball control with only a select number of digits on his hand, but – _oh_. Well. Wow. "Is this a good place?" Hayama asked, crooking his fingers and making Miyaji's hips buck. "Or here? You gotta tell me, _sempai_." His fingers were shifting continuously, purposely brushing against that sweet spot. Miyaji bit his lips.

"Don't you fucking think you're going to shove your dick in there," Miyaji growled, struggling to get the words out as Hayama tapped his fingers inside him, almost humming as he did so.

"That's last on the list!" Hayama reminded. "How do you feel about rimming?"

"Don't you dare…" But Hayama was already receding and bringing Miyaji's hips up, his fingers still probing.

"You're so tall," Hayama complained as Miyaji sputtered at him. "Your legs are so long~! I wish I could be tall too~! But I guess it's not stopping me from beating you anyway." He gave Miyaji a smile from behind his dick and pulled out his fingers with a sloppy sound. Miyaji was about to chew him out when Hayama let out a warm breath against his hole and suddenly even though he hated Hayama with every fiber of his being, maybe getting his ass eaten out wouldn't be that bad of

"You don't have to do a single thing, _sempai_, just hand me your virgin ass on a silver platter~"

On second thought, that would be a god awful idea but before he could say so, he felt Hayama's tongue and, well, one moment he couldn't stand Midorima and the next he thought the guy was okay, so. Underclassmen all over Japan were just clamoring to unravel him and drag him down from righteous upperclassmen composure, weren't they? Miyaji hissed as Hayama rubbed a finger across the slit on his dick. "Are you ready to give me your ass yet~?"

The words had to be torn from his mouth and even as they left, they gave him a disgusting bitter taste. "Just make it quick."

"Hooray!" Hayama dropped Miyaji's hips onto the floor with a rude thump and dug into his pocket as Miyaji winced. "I brought a lubricated condom just for that very purpose!" he exclaimed, holding the item up in the air with both hands. "I'll be very gentle," he promised as he tore into it cheerfully. "I want you to feel good, _sempai_. You're really cute, you know. I wanted to push you down during the Winter Cup match but Akashi wouldn't like that."

"I really don't care about your life," Miyaji reminded him. He made a face as Hayama spread his legs and brought his knees up. It was such a shameful position, but he could see his dick quivering with anticipation. Hayama positioned himself, but just as Miyaji winced in expectation, he stopped.

"I'm about to do Miyaji-_sempai_ from Shuutoku!" Hayama shouted. "Yay!"

"Oh my god, shut the fuck-" With another cheer, Hayama thrust and Miyaji cut himself off with a groan.

"You know," Hayama said conversationally as he thrust with Miyaji twisting beneath him, "I also have very good hip control. They sometimes call me machine-gun Hayama. Aren't my thrusts amazing?"

"_God_," Miyaji breathed. "What…will make you shut up?"

"A kiss would be nice," Hayama suggested, not breaking rhythm, although as he bent down for the requested token of affection, Miyaji bit his other cheek.

He'd heard of post-coital cuddling before, but Hayama was purring contently and snuggling up next to him with a self-satisfied grin. The condom had been thrown somewhere in the room – Christ, he was going to have to disinfect his room thoroughly – and the tissues he'd used to wipe himself off was being crushed between them. "That was really good, _sempai_," Hayama hummed, nudging Miyaji with his head. "Let's do it again?"

"I'll fucking kill you first," Miyaji vowed, bringing his fist to crash against Hayama's face.

[=]

Note: writes my will from the blood from my mouth as I lay dying. I really enjoy these two, and I think their relationship would be really violent and unhealthy!


End file.
